I Only Want To Be With You
by Ebony-Jayne
Summary: Little CameronHouse songfic i thought up. no real relevance to storylines in the show. sorry i'm useless at summaries. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD. I'd like to mind you but I don't. I also don't own the song.

Title: I Only Want To Be With You.

Author: Ebony-Jayne

Summary: Just a Little Songfic I wrote. Song is 'I Only Want To Be With You' by Dusty Springfield. Doesn't really run with anything that happened on the show.

I Only Want To Be With You

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

**I don't know what it is that makes me love you so,**

_**I only know I never want to let you go,**_

'_**Cause you've started something oh can't you see?**_

_**That ever since we met you've had a hold on me,**_

_**It happens to be true; I only want to be with you.**_

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

It had been an ordinary day. Not. Dr Gregory House was sitting on his couch reeling from the day's events. First of all one of his handpicked doctors had suddenly quit on him. Dr Allison Cameron was his favourite Doctor out of all of them. And despite what people thought it wasn't just because she was nice to look at. She was sweet, sensitive, caring, kind and the patients and their families got along really well with her because of those qualities. She had come into his office that morning and sorted his mail as usual but when he went to read the important stuff there was an unopened letter in it. He had opened it and had been shocked to find that it was her letter of resignation.

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

_**It doesn't matter where you go or what you do,**_

_**I want to spend each moment of the day with you,**_

_**Oh look what has happened, with just one kiss,**_

_**I never knew that I could be in love like this,**_

_**It's crazy but it's true, I only want to be with you.**_

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

He had confronted her in the car park…

"What is this," House asked 

"_What does it look like," she had responded blandly. House suddenly noticed that the spark in her eye had all but gone out._

"_You can't resign!" he internally cringed at how desperate he had sounded._

"_I can and I have," she had responded._

"_Why?" he had asked like a petulant child whose mother wouldn't let him have a candy bar._

"_You are a bastard, Dr House. You insult me, you treat me like I'm an idiot and I don't know what I'm doing. You…you use me. I've had enough. I'm leaving," tears began to run down her cheeks._

"_I…I don't want you to go," he whispered._

"_Why not?" she asked in defeat._

"_Because I love you," so quiet she couldn't be sure of what he'd said._

"_What did you say?" she asked._

"_I love you," he repeated louder. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Only for a second though before he pulled away. "Please, Allison, don't go," he turned and walked away._

He only hoped that she would stay. She was the bright spot in his day and he hoped to God that she wouldn't leave him.

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

**_You stopped and smiled at me,  
And asked If I'd care to dance,  
I fell into your open arms,  
And I didn't stand a chance,  
Now listen honey,_**

_**I just want to be beside you everywhere,**_

_**As long as we're together honey I don't care,**_

'_**Cause you've started something, oh can't you see?**_

_**That ever since we met you've had a hold on me,**_

_**It happens to be true, I only want to be with you.**_

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

What would he do without her? Hell if he knew. Chase or Foreman could make him coffee and sort his mail. But who would smile brightly at him first thing in the morning? And in the corridors? Who would always know where he'd left his vicodin when he was too sore to remember? No-one. That was a thought he couldn't handle. Ever since the moment he had laid eyes on her he had fallen and fallen hard. His being a bastard to her was an act to cover up his love for her. He'd just taken it for granted that one day she would realise that. But she hadn't and now she was leaving him.

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

_**Oh, oh, you stopped and you smiled at me,  
And asked if I'd care to dance,  
I fell into your open arms,  
And I didn't stand a chance,  
Now hear me tell you,**_

_**I just want to be beside you everywhere,  
As long as we're together, honey, I don't care,  
'Cause you've started something,  
Oh, can't you see?  
That ever since we met,  
You've had a hold on me,  
No matter what you do,  
I only want to be with you,  
**_

_**I said no matter, no matter what you do,  
I only want to be with you.**_

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

As he sat and berated himself for what he had done he realised that Dusty Springfield was right; he only wanted to be with Allison no matter what. He turned off his I-Pod, grabbed his cane and headed for the door. He opened it and jumped at the sight before him: a dishevelled and very confused looking Allison Cameron.

"Hi," she said softly.

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

More? No more? Please review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I Only Want To Be With You.

Author: Ebony-Jayne

Summary: Chapter Two of my little songfic. Song is 'Am I Not Pretty Enough?' by Kasey Chambers. I heard it at work the other day and in my head it sounded good for this chapter.

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own House MD or the song.

I Only Want To Be With You

Part Two

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

_**Am I not pretty enough?**_

_**Is my heart too broken?**_

_**Do I cry too much?**_

_**Am I too outspoken?**_

_**Don't I make you laugh?**_

_**Should I try it harder?**_

_**Why do you see right through me?**_

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

Allison Cameron sighed heavily as she sorted through House's mail. As she placed the 'important' pile on his desk she slipped another envelope into the middle of it. Her letter of resignation. She wasn't even entirely sure why she was doing this. 'Don't kid yourself Allison' her brain told her. 'You're resigning because he broke your heart and dragged it through the mud'. Allison sighed again and took a long look around the office before leaving and putting into effect her plan to avoid House for the rest of the day.

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

_**I live, I breathe, I let it rain on me,**_

_**I sleep, I wake, I try hard not to break,**_

_**I crave, I love, I've waited long enough,**_

_**I try as hard as I can.**_

_**Am I not pretty enough?**_

_**Is my heart too broken?**_

_**Do I cry too much?**_

_**Am I too outspoken?**_

_**Don't I make you laugh?**_

_**Should I try it harder?**_

_**Why do you see right through me?**_

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

Allison sat on the roof going over herself in her head, trying to figure out why House hated her so much. She recalled him saying that he was damaged and thought that maybe she was the damaged one. Maybe she had been all along. She had always gotten into relationships where she knew before it even began that she was going to get her heart broken. When she was sixteen she went out with a boy who she knew was on a rebound, and who had promptly ditched her and gotten back together with the other girl. Then there had been her husband, Jack. She had known Jack was dying when she met him. He had been diagnosed with cancer at the same time as a friend of Allison's. She had fallen in love with him and married him even though she knew he was going to die. It had taken her years to get over the intense pain from that one. Maybe that was why House didn't like her. Maybe she was just too broken.

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

_**I laugh, I feel, I make believe it's real,**_

_**I fall, I freeze, I pray down on my knees,**_

_**I hope, I stand, I take it like a man,**_

_**I try as hard as I can.**_

_**Am I not pretty enough?**_

_**Is my heart too broken?**_

_**Do I cry too much?**_

_**Am I too outspoken?**_

_**Don't I make you laugh?**_

_**Should I try it harder?**_

_**Why do you see right through me?**_

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

Later, as Allison drove around aimlessly she recalled an incident that had happened in the carpark…

_She heard the steady thump, thump, thump of a cane behind her as she walked to her car. She turned and came face to face with the person she was trying to avoid._

_"What is this?" House asked._

"_What does it look like," she responded, her voice as bland and emotionless as she could make it. _

"_You can't resign!" she noticed that House actually sounded desperate._

"_I can and I have," she responded in the same dull voice._

"_Why?" he asked like a petulant child whose mother wouldn't let him have a candy bar._

"_You are a bastard, Dr House. You insult me, you treat me like I'm an idiot and I don't know what I'm doing. You…you use me. I've had enough. I'm leaving," she was furious with herself as tears began to run down her cheeks._

"_I…I don't want you to go," he whispered._

"_Why not?" she asked in defeat. She just didn't know what to do. He sounded as though he was going to start begging her to stay._

"_Because I love you," Allison almost couldn't hear him. She wasn't sure if he'd just told her that he loved her or if her ears were playing tricks on her._

"_What did you say?" she asked her voice shook slightly._

"_I love you," he repeated louder. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Only for a second though before he pulled away. "Please, Allison, don't go," then turned and walked away._

Oh god. Now her world was turned completely upside down. She couldn't go but she didn't know how she could stay either. Now it was messy.

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

_**Why do you see,**_

_**why do you see, **_

_**why do you see right through me?**_

_**Why do you see, **_

_**why do you see, **_

_**why do you see right through me?**_

_**Why do you see, **_

_**why do you see, **_

_**why do you see right through me?**_

_**Why do you see, **_

_**why do you see, **_

_**why do you see right through me?**_

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

As Allison pulled her car over she switched off the radio. She'd never been Kasey Chambers' biggest fan anyway. Suddenly she realised exactly where she was. She was outside his house and she was getting out of the car. Almost as though she was in a daze she walked up to his building. She climbed the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator and suddenly she was in front of his door. She raised her arm to knock when the door opened and House's shocked face was staring down at her. She sucked in a breath.

"Hi."

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

That little button that says review is your friend. Feedback is mine. please review.


End file.
